Conventionally, an apparatus which reads information from an image obtained by imaging one of various delivery objects such as a home delivery object, a postcard, an envelope, and identifies an address of the delivery object using the read information is known. In the apparatus like this, there was a case in which an operator manually selects a parameter set to be used for reading the information, in accordance with a state (a format in which an address and so on are described, for example) in which the information is given. However, in the conventional technology, there was a case in which it is necessary for an operator to make a troublesome work, and thereby convenience is not sufficient.